


A Little Talk

by Star_Jelly



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Awkward Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Grell, Matchmaking, Other, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: Alan finds out his secret crush is not so secret to the dispatch’s hopeless romantic. But she does her best to sooth his nerves with the promise of making his crush a reality
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Little Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m having trouble writing another fic atm and this kinda just came to mind, so I figured I’d take a dive back into a fandom I said I wasn’t super into anymore and churn this out in the meantime  
> Btw I have no problem with this fandom or the show, I’m just not into it anymore but I keep falling back into it

“You like him, don’t you?”  
Alan looked up from his desk to see a familiar redhead standing in the door. “I...what?”  
“That Eric guy. You like him, don’t you?”  
He scoffed lightly, trying to act nonchalant. “What makes you say that?”  
Grell stepped in, shutting the door behind her, and walked over to his desk. “Don’t play coy. You don’t have to hide it with me, I promise my lips are sealed.” She pinched her pointer finger and thumb together and ran it over her lips.  
Alan let out a small, disgruntled sigh, trying to ignore the nervous flutter that was building up in his stomach. “Is it really that obvious?”  
“Only to someone like me who’s more attuned to the language of love.”  
Alan stifled a chuckle.  
“But really, I’ve seen the way you look at him when his back is turned.”  
He covered up the lower half of his face with his hand, hoping he wasn’t blushing as hard as he thought he was.  
“It’s really nothing to be embarrassed about, you know I’ve had my fair share of crushes.”  
“Well, I don’t know how to go about telling him,” He said. “It’s not like I wanna go and scream it from the rooftops. I’m not about to embarrass him. Even then, it doesn’t matter. He probably doesn’t even like me...that way.”  
“Oh, of course he likes you ‘that way’!”  
Alan lifted his head and met Grell’s eyes. She bit her lip, exposing sharp teeth, trying to hide the vexed expression that just crossed her face. Apparently she didn’t mean to say that.  
He cleared his throat, looking back at his desk. “Well, how do you know that?”  
“Remember what I said about the way you look at him? He looks at you the same way. Also, when your little affliction takes hold of you, who else is by your side in an instant?” She accentuated the end of her sentence by snapping her fingers.  
“I always just assumed he was doing it out of pity.”  
“Oh, darling, you couldn’t be more wrong.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“Well,” She shifted on her feet, popping out a hip and folding her arms. “Not too long ago, I was walking through the dispatch and I happened to pass the infirmary, and I sort of glanced inside. And I saw you, bed-ridden and out cold, and Eric was right beside you. He was looking at you with the gentlest look in his eyes, holding your hand and stroking it with his thumb.”  
After the slightest pause, she continued. “It even give me chills just thinking about it!” She wiggled in excitement.  
Alan’s face turned pink.  
“Did...did he really...?”  
“Why would I lie about this sort of thing? I may have a small passion for seeing relationships blossom, but I’m not about to lie to see it happen, relationships that start that way never last.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  
“Well, maybe I like seeing things play out slowly. Well, of course I don’t mind things moving fast either.” She chuckled, smirking and biting the side of her finger.  
Alan rolled his eyes.  
“Well, like I said, I have no idea how to go about telling him.”  
“I could help you if you like.”  
He cleared his throat. “With all due respect, I don’t think I want to walk into his office throwing rose petals and serenading him.”  
“Oh, give me some credit! I know how to connect two hearts in other ways than that! Just because the more direct approach is my personal preference doesn’t mean I don’t know it’s not for everyone.”  
Alan rubbed his hands together nervously. “Could...you teach me?”  
“Wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to.” She flashed him a sharp toothed grin.  
He couldn’t help but get butterflies over all this. Was it really going to happen? Was this all going to work? He couldn’t shake the thought of Eric’s hand in his, his arms around him, his lips on his.  
“Get your head out of the clouds, darling, I could see your blush from a mile away.”  
Alan buried his face in his hands while Grell chuckled.  
“There’ll be plenty of time to daydream later.”  
She pulled out a piece of paper from a pile on his desk and grabbed a pen.  
“Let’s get started on a plan, lover boy.”


End file.
